<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Sided War (A77 war au) by cryptic_schreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924563">One Sided War (A77 war au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_schreaming/pseuds/cryptic_schreaming'>cryptic_schreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And like, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Violence, basically all the hermits, beta readers? i dont think so, but with respawning, i have no idea what im doing, ill add more tags as I go, oh boy im gonna have to put quite a few content warnings here, pretty heavy topics, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_schreaming/pseuds/cryptic_schreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, lets break it down.</p><p>The hippies stole the time machine. <br/>And A77 finds out.<br/>Instead of taking the park approach, they went more... violent.</p><p>So when the hippies find out that the hippie commune was about to be contaminated with mushrooms, they go underground and dig a tunnel to a new location where they can plot.</p><p>Unfortunately, the universe was never in favor of anyone, so what happens when the hippies get trapped in a small camp they made for a short break and everything starts to change? What happens when their numbers are added, war is waged, and friendships get mixed up?</p><p>Will anyone come out the same, will they win the war?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 | The Big Dig.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lets just say this is one of my first fics. Prewritten in a discord gc! So updates *may* be frequent?</p><p>Not everyone is written in character, since I don't watch all the hermits.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of it all.</p>
<p>The dig begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty. This wasn't much of a pain to write, but this chapter is very necessary. </p>
<p>Writing style is inconsistent lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The hippies destroyed the machine, promising that nobody would ever get their hands on the universe-breaking magic ever again.</p>
<p> They swore to never tell Doc or Scar. They stood in the hippie commune with no communication to anyone but Cub and Mumbo.<br/><br/>But Area 77 found things out quite easily, so only 2 days later did Doc notice the missing machine. He searched. Searched and searched before finding the destroyed area of land where the time machine had last been, and obviously destroyed. He called a meeting with Scar.</p>
<p>The two discussed what they were going to do.<br/><br/>After a bit of conversing, they had both agreed that the hippies had to get payback. The creeper and the builder found Xisuma in the shopping district, buying rockets.<br/><br/>"But they're our friends, right?" The admin asked, confused.<br/><br/>"Yeah! They are! But we're retaliating in a friendly way, no harm will come to anyone!" Scar promised. </p>
<p>It took some convincing, but they had gotten Xisuma to join Area 77 under the guise that the hippies were too dangerous for the server, and that they'd have to get rid of the anomalies on the server in order to bring the server back to pre-time machine.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>On the hippies side, Cub delivers them a note a day after Xisuma joins to warn the 3 of some plans he had found: <br/><br/><strong>Xisuma is on A77's side.<br/>I found plans on their next steps: They're going to contaminate the hippie commune with mushrooms so it would be inhabitable for you 3.<br/>Best if you make your plan <em>Now.<br/></em></strong><em>-</em><strong>not cub</strong></p>
<p>So they started digging a long tunnel, moving their resources underground. Grian had a set location of where they wanted to go, so the hippies divided their jobs: Ren moved shulker boxes, Grian digs, and Impulse keeps look out. <br/><br/>Of course, they all dug unless Ren was out looking for resources. They had to. They needed a new secret base. <br/><br/>Somehow, after a while, they ran into Bdubs while he was beginning a strip mine. <br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"What's all this about? Don't you have enough tunnels?"</p>
      <p>"We're relocating."</p>
      <p>"What for?"</p>
      <p>"They want to poison the air and ruin the hippie commune" </p>
      <p>And so they convince Bdubs to join them when they tell him their plans to defend. </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p>Meanwhile, It's evening.  False investigates some of the projects going on at A77, finding out about the infinity portal as well. She tests it with a few chickens, playing around with what it could do. For a moment, she poked her head through it before stepping back, shaking her head.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p>She deemed it too dangerous and gets Cub to move it with vex magic where nobody can use it until it's moved again.</p>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>Doc finds out about the moving of the infinity portal and gets <em>super</em> mad. He goes on a hunt for whoever moved it. He suspects False, but she knows how to cover her tracks, so she managed to stay hidden for a small bit of boosted time. </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>She considered joining Area 77, but realized that she would be very quick to be found after joining. </p>
      <p>Doc chases her when he finds out a few hours later.</p>
      <p>She hid from him in the hippies' tunnel. She begged them to let her join them. They all took her in. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>They dug until around 1 AM. Then they slept. <br/><br/></p>
      <p>Day 2</p>
      <p>In the morning, Area 77 took their first move: Vex. <br/><br/>Scar used the weaker ones as a camera, searching through the hippie commune.<br/><br/> He catches Ren carrying many shulker boxes.<br/><br/>Xisuma flies over gets in a swordfight with Ren. <br/><br/>As his body turned into a puff of smoke and dust, his items dropped. All of them. <br/><br/>X brings the shulkers and his inventory to Area 77. <br/><br/>Nothing but dirt, shovels, ores, his usual things- And hey is that part of the time machine? <br/><br/>They contain all the items in a room. <br/><br/><br/>Ren shot up from his bed , Grian and Impulse looking at him panicked. Both from the death message and from something else.<br/><br/>"What is it?"<br/><br/>"Vex. I hear their whispers. Don't make a sound and keep digging, forget the items left at the commune!" Impulse whispered, digging his shovel into the dirt as False hit her pick against the stone. <br/><br/>The hippies panic dug, and branched off from their original tunnel. They avoided making any sounds as Ren felt the ghosts get closer. <br/><br/>After a long time of tenseness, the Vex left, and nobody else was caught. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>3 days passed. <br/><br/>Day 5.  <br/><br/>Nobody has seen the hippies.  Not a single message. Not even X can see their private chat code, meaning none of them have talked in a while. <br/><br/>The others get worried, but not A77.<br/><br/>Cub sends concorp drones to go and look for them.  Something jams his signal with water. <br/><br/>He found out it was Mumbo behind the water jamming.  He may not have been the best mole, but he knew how to backstab someone.<br/><br/></p>
      <p><em>But why??<br/><br/><br/></em>Back to the hippies; They got worn out after non-stop digging. <br/><br/>They haven't found water, they haven't found a spot, and they weren't much closer to the needed coordinates. <br/><br/>Then they got a message:<br/><strong>&lt;GoodTimeWithScar&gt;: Message to the hippies: The commune has been hit, everythings burnt up. Next will be you if you dont turn yourselves in. &lt;Docm77&gt;: If ANYONE finds a single one of those hippies, engage in lethal force<br/>&lt;iskall85&gt;: ?? okay??<br/><br/><br/></strong>Great, now they're enemies of the server. </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>False collapsed onto Impulse, who stops digging to carry her on his back.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>"When are we there?" Ren complained, sluggishly and repeatedly hitting his nearly broken shovel against the dirt</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Grian wiped sweat from his forehead, planting his shovel in the ground and sitting on a half buried rock "Let's stop here."</p>
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>So they did, and Grian built camp alone with Bdubs while the others got some rest. He checked his coordinates and swore under his breath. They had barely made a dent on where they wanted to go, and his communicator was showing no signal, meaning he could only talk with the person he last texted which was probably a few days ago, which happened to be Ren. So no hope there. He also noticed his communicator glitching, coordinates and player status jumbled up. </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Eventually, the small and simple camp was built, and they all took their well deserved rest<br/><br/></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p>6 days in. </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>In the morning, Ren was awoken by talking from outside the camp. they had sealed it in on two sides: One for where they came from, the long, winding tunnel, and where they were headed. It wasn't far, it seemed like that side of the tunnel was only dug out by a couple blocks.</p>
            <p>They had enough resources to last them 2 more days before continuing their dig, but their elytra and enderpearls and all their armor was gone. Their tools were almost gone as well due to constant use. </p>
            <p>Ren goes out to investigate, putting on the only useful armor he had: Diamond boots and leg armor. He digs a small hole in the thick dirt wall to find Tango and Zedaph together, and apparently they were following the tunnel for ores. They seemed to find nothing as they were carrying nothing on them, no redstone dust, no dirt.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Tango stopped for a moment to look around, Zed also stops.</p>
                  <p>"What's wrong?" he asked.</p>
                  <p> "I feel like we're being watched."</p>
                  <p> "Nonsense, we're mining through an abandoned tunnel! No way could anyone be watching, let's just continue."</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> "Nonono- look around. Something doesn't feel right." Ren watched Tango take in a large breath, sighing. The hippie smelt something tingle his nose with a strange smokey smell.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p>  Zed looked around, finding nothing.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>  The smell was stronger. He decided to hold his breath.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>"Tango- I think we should leave, something smells weird." Ren was glad hes not the only one who could smell it.</p>
                  <p> "I don't smell anything weird-"</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p>The smell was super strong now. Zed held a hand over his nose and mouth to avoid the strange smell of the now-thick air.  </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p>Tango grabbed his head, grunting as he stumbled back, legs shaking, sweaty, and pale. He coughed as he felt blood rush to his head, unconsciousness biting at him.</p>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>"Tango?!?" Zed rushed to him, propping him against the wall. A cloudy purple gas intrudes the air.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Tango collapses on Zed. Zed couldn't carry Tango, and he was also starting to feel lightheaded as well.</p>
                  <p>This is when Ren decided to break down the dirt just enough so he can run through. "Ren?! What are you doing he-" Ren shsuhes him, hand covering his own mouth. The hippie drags Tango into the broken dirt hole, signaling for Zed to follow him, which he does. </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>The dirt hole is patched before Ren started a small fire, the cold tunnel biting into his skin. The other hippies are awake by now and fill Zed in on the situation, who decides to join the hippies.<br/><br/></p>
                  <hr/>
                  <p><br/> Iskall and Cleo were working on a project together and saw Docs and Scars messages. Iskall has been worried sick on where Grian and the other hippies were, and the message made his soul sink deeper. <br/><br/> Mumbo came running to him in the middle of the project and tells him whats been going on with the hippies and Cub and everything. Iskall got a bit mad. But not at A77: At the hippies. For not telling him about anything. <br/><br/>He joins Area 77 in an attempt to help find the hippies. <br/><br/><br/>Joe had also found out about the hippies, and as he was on the side of the law, the poet joined A77 with Cleo. <br/><br/>Mumbo stood neutral. <br/><br/>Cub worked alone.</p>
                  <hr/>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
            <p></p>
            <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                <p>Not even half a day had passed since Iskall joined and A77 found the hippies coordinates for their planned base.</p>
              </div>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9"><p>Doc blew up all paths leading to it.  The tunnel the hippies had been working on caved in on one side, leaving them with one side of the tunnel filled with toxic gas and the other side caved in and blocked their route. </p>
<p>So they had to expand camp in order to survive. They ran out of many resources while trying to do so. </p>
<p>A day after they expanded to a room connecting the tunnels with iron doors on each side and a main room for everyone to sleep in.  False offered to go hunt for resources with the only pick they had: A diamond pickax that Zed had been carrying. Impulse joins her as protection. </p>
<p> They manage to gather enough wood to expand, enough iron for everyone to have a sword and a pickax. They struck luck when they found an abandoned room with edible mushrooms, a small body of fresh water that could last them for a few weeks, and a few different kinds of seeds. </p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>So impulse built an automatic small sugarcane farm while Grian made a mushroom and carrot farm that had to be farmed by hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With hope not to get caught, the hippies stay at camp for another week. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Area 77 got antsy. Doc became furious. He threatened the hermits to reveal their locations, all of which (Except the hippies, of course.) did.</p>
<p>He realized that Tango and Zed hadn't answered, meaning that they were most likely with the hippies when Xisuma looked into their code to find out they were in a no-signal area <em>somewhere </em>on the server. God he wished that the universe would show which places had no signal. </p>
<p>Scar sends out more Vex to look, and they found the original tunnel the hippies built before they panicked and branched off. From there, he didn't know where the tunnel went as it was far. </p>
<p>He wanted to follow the tunnel, but something burnt in the Vex's lungs that he was seeing through, immediately rejecting his eyes out of its body. The builder however, <em>did </em>find out that there was leak in the tunnel causing thick, toxic gas to be dispersed. The source? Ren's RV's nuclear reactor, broken at the beginning of the tunnel. </p>
<p>He reported it to Doc. </p>
<p>Iskall overheard the report. He got anxious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>13 days in and no sign of the hippies</p></div></div></div> <hr/>
<p> </p></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to the a77 war gc for existing :)<br/>once i get to next chapter ill get the people of the gc who are willing to to help me with a war au ask blog on tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 | Falling Down a Rabbit Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren of all people should know how to hold back.</p>
<p>But unfortunately, hidden anger leads to many problems when pent up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for violence, fighting, and blood. Stop at "He snapped." and continue at "Tears streamed down his cheeks as the words repeated in his head." </p>
<p>Chapters a bit shorter, but has some spicy angst :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>   Area 77 tried to lure the hippies out.</p>
<p>  They failed, as per usual. <br/>  But now the hippies were starting to change.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Ren was more angry and jumpy and too energetic and he just <em>couldn't f o c u s.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><em><br/></em> Grian has been anxious while putting up his cheerful mask, but it was clear he was scared through the mask. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>Bdubs started losing sleep and started a severe fear of the dark.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>False started doubting herself, and even more when Ren was shooting everyone an angry glare.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Zed got lonely when he tried to talk to someone, ending up abandoning a conversation he tried to start, too lost in his thoughts to talk with Impulse or Tango. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Impulse felt the need to make <em>something, to move around. </em>But he couldn't. He wanted to run around, to get rid of all this extra energy, but he sat next to the wall, tapping. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tango was too tired for anything. Everything was a blur and he woke up momentarily before drifting back into his gas-induced sleep.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p>Grian was <em>trying</em> to be optimistic, but Ren just couldn't take anything.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He snapped.</p>
      <p>They got into an argument. It started with the two of them sitting on a wall, Grian humming a cheery tune.</p>
      <p>"Stop fucking doing that." Ren spat out.</p>
      <p>"What did I do?!" Grian retracted.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Stop pretending like everything's <em>okay</em>. It's not."</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"No, it isn't but at this time, I'm just <em>trying </em>to lighten the mood." </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Oh yeah? Go off on how it's gonna be alright then. What did you say? That everything's gonna be okay? Look where we are now! Look! Trapped in a room with <em>no contact to anyone.</em>" The other hippie mocked Grian, who was starting to get agitated.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"Oh shut up. Not my fault that you're the one with anger issues here. I'm starting to wonder why I even invited you to the hippies." Grian scoffed. <br/><br/>"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT GOT US STUCK HERE! IT'S <em>YOUR</em> FAULT THAT WE'RE ALL SUFFERING WITH OURSELVES UNDER <strong>THE TITLE OF HIPPIES. </strong>"  Ren got up, waving his arm in sudden motions as he yelled. Grian shrunk back, but he soon got up and yelled back.<br/><br/>They shout. Bdubs retracts, hugging False. Impulse is frozen in fear, Zed is pressed against the bed and hugging Tango's arm.  Everyone was so tense and they didn't know what to do.<br/><br/>"WELL IN THIS DAMN PLACE WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE, GENIUS?! SOME ElABORATE PLAN AGAINST AREA 77?!" He pinned Ren against the stone wall. Ren punched him right in the face.  Grian grunted, flinching. But didn't let go. he punched back and hit Ren directly in the nose. Blood rushed out from it, some of it stained Grian's hand.  <br/><br/>They yell. Bdubs retracts, hugging False. Impulse is frozen in fear, Zed is pressed against the bed and hugging Tango's arm. <br/><br/>Ren clapped his free hand over his nose, the blood flowing through his fingers. He swore under his breath, pulling his other arm out from where it was pinned between his back and the wall, grabbing Grian's hair. The builder was confused for a moment before he suddenly felt his body <strong>slammed </strong>against the sharp rock wall, head making contact with the hard rock with a satisfying crack.  <br/><br/>Grian let out a cry of pain. Ren grinned. <br/><br/>The hippie pulled Grian back, hands gripping his hair tightly. Tears fell from the other man's face as he silently begged through for Ren to stop, coughing lightly. <br/><br/><br/><br/>He didn't.<br/><br/><br/>Instead, he shoved him into the sharp rock again, this time with more strength. Another satisfying crack and thud.  Blood splattered on the rock, dirtying Grian's face as the crimson fluid rushing from his forehead slowly flowed down his arm from his neck. <br/><br/>"REN!" False screamed from the other side of the room, running to his side to pull him away from Grian. She recoiled when he snarled, looking over his side with blood on his face.  </p>
      <p>Only for a moment did he stop to realize what he was doing. <br/><br/>Then he continued.<br/><br/>Grian let out another cry of pain, sobbing and coughing thrown in as well. False screamed at him to stop. <br/><br/>She snapped Ren out of it just in time before he smashed Grian's head in the stone again. <br/><br/><br/><br/>Then he took a few seconds to consider his actions. He looked at Grian and his swollen, bruised, and bloodied face, then at his hands.  At the heavily blood-stained rock. His eyes went wide as he dropped Grian, who fell to the ground with a pained gasp. Impulse immediately rushed to his side, looking around for something within reach to help the builder.<br/><br/>Ren sniffled, stumbling on his own feet as he looked around the room. It was spinning. False was yelling something. It sounded so distant, echoey, and he couldn't make out any of it. He only knew one word was being yelled at.<br/><br/>"REN YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU?!" <br/><br/><em>No no no no- I didn't do this- Why why why w h y did this happen. How did I get to this point-</em><br/><br/>Tears streamed down his cheeks as the words repeated in his head.<br/><br/><em>Monster monster monster monster you fucking useless monster-</em></p>
      <p><em>No.<br/><br/>Yes.<br/><br/>Worthless evil monster.<br/><br/><br/></em>He ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he entered the room connecting the tunnels. Empty and plain. Shouting emerged from behind him, but he paid no mind to it. The image in his head was flashing in front of him, pestering him as he tried to clear his thoughts. The doorknob jiggled before it stopped. <br/><br/>Probably giving up on trying to talk to him. Because he deserved it. <br/><br/>Ren hit the wall. He didn't know he was stepping backwards, but he was. The hippie slid down the bumpy stone, curling in on himself with his knees pressed to his chin and his head buried in his arms. Tears flowed down his face.<br/><br/><em>Are you really crying, idiot? <br/><br/>Pathetic.<br/><br/><br/></em>"Shut <em>up- I'm not who I was- I don't want to make that mistake again." </em>He whispered, trying to choke back sobs. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>But the thoughts continued. <br/><br/>He gave up trying to defend himself, ending up crying to himself until they were the only noises to be heard.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p><br/>Impulse did his best to help Grian, but Ren's behavior and actions kept replaying in his head. He thought that the hippies were about peace and kindness, but something was made clear to him:<br/><br/>Ren was losing himself.<br/><br/>And soon the rest of the hippies would be next. <br/><br/>He cut off a vine and used it to wipe away at the remaining blood on Grian's face, feeling the builder's trembling.<br/><br/><br/></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>"Impulse, can I tell you something?" Grian sat in front of him as he wrapped makeshift bandages on his forehead, trying to keep the healing oils from their mushrooms on his forehead. He was very surprised Grian was still conscious. </p>
            <p>"Hm?"</p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p><br/>"I don't think we can do this. I don't think we can win this."</p>
            <p>"What do you mean? We always win!" the redstoner tried to smile, but he was also starting to believe that. "We'll get through this"</p>
            <p>"No! Don't you see, Imp? What Ren just did? Have you seen how insane we're getting?" The builder took a shuddering breath "I don't think Area 77 will go down without a fight. And I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of defending. I'm sick of running."</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
            <p></p>
            <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Impulse gulped "Hey- Grian it's alright. I'll try to have a talk with someone, maybe we can come to a deal? They can let us out, right?"</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
            <p></p>
            <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Grian tried to smile, but god he was so tired and everything <em>hurt</em>. "Right" he whispered as he rested his head on Impulse, unconsciousness washing over him. </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
            <p></p>
            <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>Impulse knew that there was no signal on their communicators. </p>
            <p>No deals or requests could be made because of that, leaving the hippies to themselves with barely any help.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <p>
        <br/>
        <br/>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alrighty this au has a tumblr blog now!</p>
<p>god-of-angst is where you can scream at us (yes its us with me, chreem, n shadow.). kinda an ask blog? but there's no questions being asked because heshefnheg</p>
<p>F for grain :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 | Nighty Night!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback hits. And things aren't looking so pretty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this entire chapter is just a panic attack :(</p>
<p>slightly descriptive blood and gore thing, and also a flashback. skip the entire chapter if any of that makes you feel uncomfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>  Later that night, the hippies turned off their lamp, leaving the remaining embers of the campfire to keep the room warm.<br/><br/>  Shortly after, the campfire burnt out, leaving the hippies in the dark. <br/><br/> <br/><br/>  Bdubs of all of them should have been sleeping first, but with the shock of earlier still looping in his brain, hard would be an understatement to how impossible it was for the man to get a blink of rest.<br/><br/> The second the lights went out completely and plunged the hippies in darkness, Bdubs started to feel uneasy. He played it off as sickness, but his subconscious knew better than that.<br/><br/>But it was way more than that. <br/><br/>He dug his hands into his arms, sweat rolling down his face. <br/><br/>He felt like he couldn't breathe.</p>
<p>No.<br/><br/>He can't breathe.<br/><br/>Why can't he breathe? It was so simple, just breathe breathe breathe breathe <em>breathe-</em></p>
<p>Bdubs choked back sobs, shaking.<br/><br/>He was so cold. He needed <em>warmth. </em>He needed <em>light. <br/><br/>He needed a hug.</em></p>
<p>The builder shakily pulled his communicator from his pocket, turning the screen on for <em>something </em>that could help. For the first time since he joined the hippies, his communicator started up, a bright screen shining in his face. He squinted, eyes strained as he sent a message to whoever his DMs were opened to. <br/><br/>Which was Keralis. The only person the hippies could talk with.</p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <strong>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt;: can i talk to you about something<br/>&lt;Keralis&gt;: of course!<br/>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt;: are you on area 77s side?<br/>&lt;Keralis&gt;: no, no way! I dont think that they should be doing this<br/>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt;: I dont know exactly where I am right now, but were in a small camp underground, its connected to a tunnel but one part of is caved in and the other is too toxic to enter<br/>&lt;Keralis&gt;: go on<br/>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt;: could you maybe try to follow the hippie tunnel without being spotted?</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>
        <strong>&lt;Keralis&gt;: sure!!</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
      <p></p>
      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
        <p></p>
        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
          <p>The builder sighed, rolling over and hugging his pillow. The smell of the room was as of vines, and it brought him back to the past.</p>
        </div>
        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>Suddenly he was no longer in bed, suddenly, he was back in the jungle.  Birds chirped, the humid air strong in his lungs, the sun intensely shining through the trees, and he was the king of the jungle, ruling with-</p>
              <p>Doc. Ruling with Doc.<br/>And Etho.<br/>And Beef.</p>
              <p>And they were on a beach, Doc was hugging tightly on their arms and he was trying to hold back his tears and it was <em>just so much for all of them</em>. Etho pats his creeper friend's back.</p>
              <p>"We'll meet again. Don't you worry about us, alright Doc?"</p>
              <p>He smiled reassuringly. But Doc couldn't handle it. Bdubs watched Doc cry into Etho's arm from near the portal, a troubled look on his face seeing the usually calm and collected creeper break.</p>
              <p>After a bit, Doc pulled away and whispered goodbye as he saw the three turn around, walking to the nether portal. </p>
              <p>First Beef, then Bdubs, then Etho.</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>They walked into what was supposed to be their separate worlds, but everything seemed <em>wrong</em>.</p>
              <p>He was in another jungle. And he could see Etho and Beef as well, but Beef couldn't see him.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>Beef was in a void, floating around confused, scared, and hopeless, flashes of dark purple from wherever he was.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>Etho was trapped in glowing purple shackles, something covering his mouth. He was staring directly at Bdubs with a terrified look in his eyes, and he was very sure that the ninja could see Bdubs. </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                <p></p>
                <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                    <p>A muffled yell escaped from Etho, but he could hear the words that couldn't escape</p>
                    <p>"LOOK OUT-"<br/>He feels vines wrapped around his arms as the jungle pulled him in.  He screamed and tried to escape the vines that tightened on his arms and legs, but they were too thick, too <em>tight. <br/><br/></em></p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                <p></p>
                <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                      <p>The vines pulled him in deep, dirt staining his clothes and skin as thorns dug into his skin, and he was so tired and-</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                <p></p>
                <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                    <p>He screamed. Loud and in agony.</p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                    <p>But his screams were swallowed up by the jungle. </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p> </p>
                    <p>Something had pierced his gut, and he felt the heavy amounts of blood flow out, the white-hot pain paralyzing his muscles as he gasped. </p>
                    <p>He was supposed to pass out. He was supposed to die.</p>
                    <p>But the jungle healed him slowly, slowly so he doesn't die. But not enough to numb the pain, to heal him fully. </p>
                    <p>Prolonged pain was the worst kind of pain. <br/><br/></p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
      <p></p>
      <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
        <p></p>
        <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>He was so weak and he tried the best he could to escape, but he could never break free.</p>
                  <p>He could see Etho suffering a similar fate.</p>
                  <p>He saw Beef alone, dazed, and free. But he was in the void. Nothing could be said in there, and nothing could be heard in there other than the plain silence that drove you to insanity.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>His hallucinations fed deeply into him, his sense of time eliminated as he couldn't find out what was real or not, to differentiate between his imagination and reality.</p>
                  <p>
                    <em>Was X looking for him? Was he concerned?</em>
                  </p>
                  <p>
                    <em>Was Doc concerned?</em>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>One night in the vine prison, he could swear that he saw Doc in his dream tearing apart the jungle, the jungle growing back quickly. He swore he could see X pull the creeper away, tears barely visible under the visor.</p>
                  <p>
                    <em>"It's time to go Doc. They're gone. They're dead."</em>
                  </p>
                  <p>"BUT I HAVE TO GET THEM! THEY'RE IN TROUBLE AND I NEED TO SAVE THEM! PLEASE XISUMA- PLEASE LET ME SAVE THEM."  Doc cried out, attempting to resist against the admin. But he was weak. He looked dehydrated and starved, as well as sleep-deprived. So he gave up, silently sobbing as the admin mournfully looked back at the jungle before stepping into a portal, Doc in his arms.</p>
                  <p>
                    <em>Is this real?</em>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                <p> </p>
                <p></p>
                <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                          <p>Something shook him back to reality as he was no longer <em>there</em>, but instead back where he was, in his bed, tears running down his cheeks in a hot sticky flow.</p>
                          <p> </p>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                            <p> </p>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                              <p> </p>
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p>He heard someone climb up a ladder and sitting near his legs on the bunk bed, a figure's outline looking down at him. </p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                        <p>"Bubbles? Are you alright?"</p>
                        <p>He knew that voice. He tried to speak but he couldn't. It was replaced by sobs, sniffling, and hiccups. </p>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>It was pitch black in the camp, but he knew Keralis had the most concerned look on his face</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                            <p> </p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>"It's okay, it's okay- You don't have to speak. Look- Look at me. Look into my eyes and nothing but my eyes. It's going to be okay."</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>Keralis shifted closer to Bdubs, laying a warm hand on his back, rubbing it in circles. "Shshsh- It's going to be okay. I'm here now."</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>Eventually, after a while of soothing, Bdubs stopped sobbing, and his shaking was decreased as his breath was still shakey, but more toned down.</p>
                              <p>Keralis had apparently brought a blanket with him and set it on the builder, tucking him in.</p>
                              <p>"It's going to be alright." He whispered, knowing Bdubs was asleep. He got climbed down from the bunk bed and sighed, looking around in the pitch black.<br/>He could sense where things were: There was someone in bed under Bdubs, Two people crouched against the wall next to the closed-off tunnel entrance and leaning on each other, and someone leaned against the lower bed.</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                            <p>Keralis knew he couldn't leave now that he entered, so he laid next to the person leaned next to the lower bed, nodding himself to sleep.</p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p> </p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shorter chapter. mainly because the next one is gonna have some very heavy angst and whoops. :)</p>
<p>war au blog on tumblr:</p>
<p>god-of-angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>